Miracles In April
by DeerUnicorn
Summary: Fanfiction for "April Boys", HUNHAN!
1. Chapter 1

_**MIRACLES IN APRIL**_

_**Ch 1: Sehun**_

Genre : Romance, Angst, Brothership

Rated : T

Main cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan

Other cast : Haowen, Ziyu

Length : Oneshot

Disclaimer :

Pemeran merupakan milik Agensi, Orang tua mereka, dan Tuhan. Aku hanya meminjam nama. FF ini murni buatanku, aku membuatnya di sela-sela kesibukanku menghadapi UN. FF ini aku persembahkan sebagai persembahan ulang tahun _uri maknae_, Oh Sehun.

_12 April 2022…_

_Seoul, South Korea_

Aku berjalan perlahan menyusuri taman yang berada di tengah-tengah kota Seoul. Menikmati udara pagi yang terasa hangat masuk ke dalam rongga dadaku. Aku tersenyum simpul, hari ini adalah hari paling spesial bagiku. Tanpa kuberitahupun kalian pasti sudah tahu. Hari ini aku hanya merayakannya dengan Haowen, anakku yang lahir tujuh tahun yang lalu. Semua yang ada di diriku melekat di dalam dirinya. Aku kembali teringat perkataan seseorang ketika ia berkunjung ke rumahku untuk menghadiri ulang tahun Haowen yang ke tiga,

"_Dia benar-benar reinkarnasi dirimu, Sehunnie. Coba lihat, bagaimana bisa anak berusia tiga tahun mempunyai wajah datar sepertimu? Padahal Haowen sangat imut jika wajahnya tidak sedatar itu.. Kau sih, mengapa selalu berwajah datar? Saat masih di grup dulu pun kau juga berwajah datar terus"_

"_Dari dulu kau memang selalu mem_bully_ wajahku ini, _hyung_… apa tak ada topik lain selain wajahku ini? Aku yakin, saat Haowen besar nanti ia akan sama sepertiku, _namja_ yang tampan dan banyak digilai oleh para _yeoja_…"_

"_Cih, percaya diri sekali. Sudahlah, sepertinya aku harus pulang ke Beijing sekarang. Istriku itu, sudah hamil tua masih saja suka mengidam dan menjadi manja sekali denganku. Ck"_

"_Itu sudah resiko menjadi seorang suami, _Hyung_. Kalau sudah melahirkan jangan lupa memberitahuku…"_

_Hyung_ku yang sangat kurindukan, di mana dia sekarang? Saat Haowen berulang tahun yang ketiga itulah terakhir kali aku berkomunikasi dengannya. Apa dia lupa padaku? Teman-teman segrupnya yang ia tinggalkan dulu karena ia ingin tinggal bersama keluarganya, apa ia masih ingat dan merindukan kami? Apa ia ingat bahwa _dongsaeng_ tersayangnya ini sedang berulang tahun? Luhan _hyung_, _nan bogoshipeo_. _Jeongmal bogoshipeoyo, hyung_…

Lamunanku buyar ketika sepasang tangan kecil menarik-narik ujung kemejaku. Kusejajarkan tinggiku dengannya, kemudian berucap, "Ada apa Haowen? Ayo ke sana. Di sana banyak teman-teman Haowen sedang bermain"

"Haowen ingin _bubble tea_, _appa_. Haowen haus" Rengeknya. Aku tersenyum. Satu lagi sesuatu hal yang aku turunkan pada jagoanku ini.

"Baiklah, kita beli _Bubble tea_ sekarang. _Kajja_" Kataku sambil menggamit lengan kecilnya menuju stand _bubble tea_.

"_Ahjussi_, _bubble tea_ rasa coklat dua, _juseyo_" Kataku sambil tersenyum kepada sang penjual.

"Tunggu sebentar" Kata sang penjual sembari tersenyum.

Aku memerhatikan ke sekitarku sekedar menunggu _bubble tea_ ku dan Haowen selesai dibuat. Pada pagi hari ini lumayan banyak orang-orang yang berolahraga ataupun hanya bersantai dengan sahabat dan beberapa dari mereka bersama keluarga kecilnya. Aku tersenyum ketika melihat seorang _namja_ yang mengajari anak putrinya bersepeda.

"_bubble tea_ rasa coklatnya sudah selesai" Kata _ahjussi _tersebut.

"_Kamsahamnida, ahjussi_" Kataku tersenyum sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar won.

"_Appa_. Ayo kita duduk di sana" Kata Haowen meminum _bubble tea_nya sambil berlari menuju bangku taman yang baru saja ditinggal oleh beberapa remaja sekolah menengah. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku anak semata wayangku itu.

"Haowen, kau tahu hari ini hari apa?" Tanyaku setelah aku dan Haowen duduk di bangku tersebut. Haowen menyeruput _bubble tea_nya sedikit kemudian berpikir,

"Hmm, ini hari minggu _appa_. _Waeyo_?" Tanya Haowen penasaran.

"Tanggal berapa?" Tanyaku lagi sambil mencoba mengingatkannya.

"12 april…"

"Ada hal apa yang Haowen ingat tentang 12 april?"

"Hmm…" Haowen nampak berpikir. Tangannya ia ketukkan ke dagunya. Beberapa detik berlalu, wajahnya mendadak sumringah.

"_Appa_ ulang tahun! _Omo, saengil chukkae uri appa_. Haowen sayang _appa_. _Saranghae_" Kata Haowen sambil memelukku dengan sayang. Aku sangat menyukai momen ini. Momen di mana Haowen tersenyum bahagia. Ia jarang sekali menunjukkan ekspresinya seperti ini sejak lahir karena genku. Dan bertambah jarang semenjak 'kejadian' itu terjadi.

"_Aigoo_. Akhirnya anak _appa_ ingat juga. _Appa_ kira Haowen tidak ingat" Sungutku berpura-pura sedih.

"_Aniya_, Haowen ingat _appa_ ulang tahun hari ini. _Appa_ ingin hadiah apa dari Haowen?" Tanya Haowen kepadaku dengan wajah seriusnya. Aku berpikir sejenak, kemudian aku mengatakan kalimat ini dengan sebuah harapan yang sangat besar, berharap Tuhan benar-benar mengabulkan doaku kali ini saja,

"Jadilah anak yang baik, hm? Apapun yang terjadi, anak _appa_ harus menjadi orang hebat nantinya. Buatlah _Appa_ bangga. _Arrasseo_?" Kataku sambil mengusak surai hitam Haowen dengan gemas. Haowen mengangguk bersemangat, membuatku kembali tersenyum. Hatiku kembali menghangat.

'_Seandainya eomma Haowen ada di sini, lengkaplah sudah kebahagiaanku sebagai kepala keluarga.'_

Tapi, sebuah pengkhianatan yang ku lihat beberapa tahun yang lalu membuatku sakit. Ah, sudahlah, lupakan! Aku tak ingin mengingat masa pahitku dulu. Yang terpenting, aku harus merawat, menjaga dan mendidik Haowen dengan kemampuanku sendiri.

Aku pun segera menghabiskan _bubble tea_ku lalu membuang _cup_nya ke tempat sampah dekat bangku tempat aku dan Haowen sedang duduk. Kuarahkan pandanganku ke _stand bubble tea_ yang beberapa saat yang lalu kudatangi bersama Haowen, di sana terlihat seorang _namja_ mungil, sedang memesan _bubble tea_ bersama seorang bocah kecil-sepertinya berusia tiga atau empat tahun. Dari tempatku berdiri, meski lumayan jauh, aku seperti mengenal sosok _namja_ itu. Ya. Sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Bukankah ia sedang berada di Beijing? Kenapa mendadak berada di Korea? Aku bisa saja menghampirinya, menyapanya, dan bertanya apakah orang itu benar-benar _dia_. Tapi… aku ragu. Bisa saja bukan, itu orang lain yang kebetulan mirip dengannya? Sudahlah, lebih baik aku bermain dengan Haowen dan menghabiskan hari bahagiaku ini bersamanya.

"_Appa_. Aku ingin bermain dengan mereka. Bolehkah?" Tanya Haowen sambil menunjuk beberapa anak yang sedang bermain di area permainan. Aku hanya mengangguk, dan Haowen pun berlari senang menghampiri anak-anak itu. Kulihat anak-anak itu senang bahwa teman bermain mereka bertambah lagi. Syukurlah.

Akupun kembali memerhatikan _stand bubble tea_, dan ternyata _namja_ yang membawa bocah kecil yang imut tadi sudah tidak ada di sana lagi. Aku pun menghembuskan napas pasrah. Apa benar _namja_ yang kulihat tadi benar-benar _dia_? Tapi, kenapa aku masih ragu? Apa karena selama ini ia di Beijing dan tidak mungkin lagi menginjakkan kakinya di Korea? Ia juga tidak ada kabar, tidak pernah menghubungiku sama sekali.

"_Chogiyo_, apa di sini kosong? Aku hendak mengawasi anakku bermain. Bangku lain sudah penuh"

Seseorang menghampiriku yang sedang melamun dengan wajah tertunduk. Kuingat lagi suara yang baru saja bertanya kepadaku. Suara yang familiar. Suara yang kira-kira empat tahun lalu terakhir kudengar. Kutatap wajah orang yang berbicara tadi, dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika aku benar-benar menyadari satu hal. Dia benar-benar _dia_. Orang yang kurindukan dan kucari keberadaannya. Dia benar-benar sedang berada di korea. Tepat berada di hadapanku. Luhan _hyung_. Seandainya saja bisa, aku akan memeluk _hyung_ kesayanganku ini sekarang juga, tak peduli jika orang-orang akan menatap bingung ke arah kami. Aku tak peduli. Empat tahun tidak bertemu atau berkomunikasi. Itu membuat rasa rinduku sangat besar kepadanya.

"Luhan _hyung_?" Hanya kata itu yang dapat kuucapkan. Aku terlalu terkejut. Luhan _hyung_ juga sepertinya terkejut, terlihat dari dirinya yang tiba-tiba saja terdiam.

"Duduklah, _hyung_" Kataku sambil menepuk sisi bangku yang kosong di sebelahku. Ia mengangguk, kemudian menjatuhkan pantatnya tepat di sebelahku. Kuperhatikan dirinya dari samping. Wajahnya semakin kecil, hidung yang mancung namun kecil, bibirnya yang merah, rambutnya yang ia warnai dengan coklat gelap, dan jangan lupa mata rusanya. Mata yang sangat kusukai sejak aku dan dia pertama kali bertemu pada saat menjadi _trainee_.

"Apa kabar, _hyung_?" Kataku mencoba membuka percakapan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sehun. Kau sendiri?" Kata Luhan sambil menatapku dengan tatapan… kerinduan?

"Aku juga baik, _hyung_. Aku sedang menemani Haowen bermain" Kataku sambil mengarahkan pandanganku kepada anak-anak yang sedang bermain bersama. Kulihat Haowen sedang mengayunkan seorang anak perempuan yang duduk di bangku ayunan.

"Kau bersama Haowen? Dia apa kabar? Sudah berapa lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Tiga tahun?"

"Empat, _hyung_" ralatku.

"Ah, ya benar"

"Dia baik-baik saja, _hyung_. Dia… sangat pandai di sekolah. Kau ke mana saja _hyung_, selama ini? Kau tidak merindukan Korea? Merindukan teman segrup kita dulu? Merindukanku?" Tanyaku penuh harap.

"Aku… _mianhae_"

"Kenapa, _hyung_?"

"Istriku, dia meninggal beberapa saat setelah melahirkan Ziyu. Aku terpuruk. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Istriku seorang yatim piatu, dia tidak punya sanak saudara. Hanya orang tuaku yang menyemangatiku ketika aku terpuruk waktu itu. Dengan bantuan orang tuaku, aku merawat Ziyu sampai pada akhirnya, aku memutuskan akan tinggal di Korea sementara. Aku baru sampai ke Korea kemarin"

Perkataannya. Sungguh membuatku menjadi terluka... Dia merawat Ziyu seorang diri selama ini. Walaupun aku cukup kasihan dengan istrinya yang tidak sempat melihat bayi yang dikandungnya. Tapi, tetap saja… aku pun mengusap bahunya pelan.

"Jadi itu alasanmu tidak member kabar apapun kepadaku? Kau sibuk mengurus Ziyu? Maafkan aku _hyung_, telah berburuk sangka kepadamu. _Jeongmal mianhae_…"

"_Gwaenchana_. Padahal, aku hendak menemuimu di rumahmu sore ini. Tapi tak kusangka kita akan bertemu di sini, Sehun. Kau tidak marah, kan kalau aku tidak memberitahumu tentang keadaanku selama ini?"

"Buat apa aku marah? Justru aku bangga padamu _hyung_, kau merawat Ziyu sejak ia lahir sampai sekarang meskipun dibantu oleh orang tuamu. Kau orang tua yang hebat"

"Jangan memujiku seperti itu, Oh Sehun! Kau membuatku malu"

Hening…

Aku menarik napasku, mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengungkapkan apa yang saat ini kurasakan. Aku benar-benar akan mengatakannya…

"_Hyung_.. _Nan bogoshipeo_. _Jeongmal bogoshipeo_" Kataku akhirnya setelah beberapa saat dilanda keheningan. Sesuatu yang terpendam di hatiku selama empat tahun ini akhirnya dapat terucap meskipun terdengar lirih dari mulutku. Luhan _hyung_ tercengang, kemudian tersenyum.

"_Nado_, Sehun. _Jeongmal bogoshipeo_"

"_Hyung_, apa kau sudah memberitahu yang lain tentang keputusanmu tinggal di Korea sementara? Mereka pasti senang mendengarnya. Setidaknya kita bisa berkumpul bersama lagi"

"Belum. Nanti akan kuberitahu mereka. Oh, tunggu sebentar"

Aku mengernyit bingung ketika ia mulai merogoh tas ranselnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah, dengan bingung aku menerima kotak tersebut.

"Ini apa, _Hyung_?"

"Ini kado ulang tahunmu. _Saengil chukkae_, Sehunnie"

Aku terdiam. Ternyata Luhan _hyung_ masih ingat hari ulang tahunku. Dan… apa tadi? Sehunnie? Rupanya dia masih ingat panggilan kesayangannya padaku ketika kami masih bersama di EXO dulu.

"_Gomawo_, _hyung_. Ternyata kau masih mengingatnya. Boleh kubuka?" Kataku sambil menunjuk kotak yang berada di genggamanku. Ia mengangguk, kemudian dengan tak sabaran aku membuka kotak tersebut. setelah kubuka, aku tercengang. Kulirik Luhan _hyung_ yang sedang menahan tawanya.

"_Hyung_… ini…" Aku menarik keluar sepatu olahraga berwarna merah dengan aksen hitam di beberapa bagian. Dulu, aku pernah bercerita dengan Luhan _hyung_ tentang sepatu ini, sepatu yang ku sukai, yang tidak bisa kudapatkan karena setiap kali aku ke toko olahraga, sepatu ini selalu habis dibeli orang lain karena sepatu ini sangat _trendy_. Ingatanku kembali terbang menuju beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ketika kami masih berada di dalam satu grup, dan aku mencoba menghubungkannya dengan versiku sendiri. Aku baru ingat, dulu Luhan _hyung_ pernah demam tinggi akibat terkena guyuran hujan. Ketika kutanya alasannya mengapa, ia hanya bilang ia sudah lama tidak bermain hujan. Jadi setelah ia pulang dari restoran, ia sekalian kehujanan karena jarak dari restoran ke _dorm_ lumayan dekat. Mungkin saat itu ia sedang berkeliling toko olahraga untuk mencarikanku sepatu tersebut. Aku… merasa bodoh. Tidak peka. Seharusnya aku curiga dengan alasan itu. Luhan hyung mudah sakit. Tidak mungkin sehabis dari restoran ia langsung pulang ke _dorm_ dengan basah kuyup. Seharusnya ia berteduh dulu di restoran. Ia ingin cepat-cepat menemukan sepatu tersebut sebelum orang lain yang membelinya lagi.

"_Hyung_. Kau rela kehujanan demi mencarikanku sepatu ini? Kau…"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan sepatu itu setelah aku sembuh dari demam… tapi kurasa, itu bukan waktu yang pas. Jadi baru sekarang aku bisa memberikannya. Sepatu itu, kau pakai ya" Katanya tersenyum.

"Pasti, _hyung_" Kataku sembari menahan isakan kecil yang mungkin akan keluar. Akan aku jaga baik-baik sepatu ini. dia sudah rela kehujanan hanya untuk mencarikan _dongsaeng_nya sepatu yang sangat diincarnya.

"_Mianhae_, _hyung_. Aku tidak peka. Saat kau bilang alasannya sudah lama tidak bermain hujan, aku tidak curiga. Seharusnya aku tahu kau mudah sakit" isakan kecil berhasil lolos dari mulutku. Air mata juga mulai mengalir. Kurasakan tangan Luhan _hyung_ menghapus air mataku.

"Ssshh, _uljima_. _Gwaenchana_, Sehunnie. Waktu itu hanya demam biasa. Yang penting sekarang aku baik-baik saja, kan?"

"_Ne_, _hyung_. Aishh, kenapa aku jadi cengeng begini, sih?"

"Tak apa. Kau akhirnya menjadi lebih lega kan sekarang? Ah, sepertinya mereka sudah lelah bermain" Kata Luhan sambil menatap Haowen dan Ziyu menghampiri mereka.

"Baba… aku lapar" Keluh Ziyu sambil memeluk babanya.

"_Appa_, aku lelah" Sungut Haowen dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Haowen-_ah_, _annyeong_. Apa kau masih ingat dengan _ahjussi_, hmm?" Tanya Luhan sambil mencubit pipi Haowen. Haowen nampak berpikir, mengingat siapa _ahjussi_ ini.

"Ini Luhan _ahjussi_, Haowen. Kau masih ingat, kan? _Ahjussi_ ini yang memberikanmu robot-robotan ketika kau ulang tahun yang ketiga" Aku menambahkan.

"Ah, _ne_. _Annyeong_, Luhan _ahjussi_. _Bangapseumnida_" Kata Haowen sambil ber_aegyo_.

"Ah, sepertinya Haowen tidak pernah berwajah datar lagi, ya" Luhan _hyung_ tertawa lepas. Luhan _hyung_, apa kau tidak tahu? Dia akan memasang wajah datar kalau disinggung mengenai _eomma_nya.

"Omong-omong, kenalkan. Ini Ziyu, anak Luhan _ahjussi_. Nah Ziyu, ini Haowen. Karena Haowen lebih tua darimu, jadi panggil Haowen dengan sebutan _hyung_, ya?"

"_Ne_, baba. Kami sudah berkenalan tadi saat bermain" Kata Ziyu riang. Ziyu benar-benar mirip Luhan _hyung_.

"Istrimu di mana, Sehun? Kenapa dia tidak kelihatan sejak tadi?"

_**JDERR**_

Kulirik Haowen, ia bersikap seperti itu lagi. ia benar-benar membenci _eomma_nya sekarang.

"Apa aku salah bicara?" Cicit Luhan _hyung_.

"Aku dan Sulli-Istri Sehun sudah bercerai, _hyung_" Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"_Mianhae_, aku tidak tahu…"

"Sudahlah, _hyung_. Tadi Ziyu bilang lapar, bukan? _Jja_, kita makan bersama. Ayo _hyung_. Kau masih ingat restoran yang biasa kita kunjungi dulu, kan? Kita makan di sana. Sepertinya _ahjumma_ yang mempunyai restoran tersebut akan senang melihat kita berkunjung ke sana lagi. Apalagi kalau kita membawa Haowen dan Ziyu"

"_Kajja_"

_Luhan hyung… meskipun sebenarnya kita berjauhan, aku berharap kita akan terus bersama. Terima kasih karena masih mengingat hari ulang tahunku. Terima kasih karena masih mengingat apa yang aku suka. Terima kasih atas perhatian yang kau berikan kepadaku, dongsaeng yang sangat kau sayang. Meskipun kita terpisah jarak, itu bukan penghalang kita untuk tetap bersama, bukan? Di bulan april ini, di musim semi ini kita terlahir meskipun berbeda tanggal, tahun, dan tempat. Tetapi perbedaan itu tidak membuat kita menjadi 'beda'. Kita adalah satu. Aku sangat menyayangimu, hyung. Jeongmal saranghae…_

FF apa ini? -_- Mianhae kalo judul sama alur cerita nggak nyambung. Soalnya kemaren pas bikin nih FF, langsung bikin alurnya sampai end sekitar 2,5 jam. Pas aku baca ulang, aku malah bingung mau kasih judul apa (-_/)

Semoga kalian para EXO-L, terutama Sehun stan pada suka yaaaa. Padahal udah mau UN tanggal 13 april malah kepikiran buat FF -_- /akibat malas belajar/. Doakan saja aku lulus ya

Untuk next chapter, special buat aktor kesayangannya si Sehun, Luhan gege yeaayyyy /Kibarin bendera HunHan/. Bagi yang biasnya Hunhan Shipper, next chapternya aku terbitkan pas ultahnya Luhan ge ya. Stay tune aja lah pokoknya.

RnR nya juseyooo :3


	2. Chapter 2

_**MIRACLES IN APRIL**_

_**Luhan Ver.**_

Genre : Brothership, Comedy

Rated : T

Main cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun

Other cast : Ziyu, Haowen, and other EXO Member

Length : Oneshot

Disclaimer :

Pemeran merupakan milik Agensi, Orang tua mereka, dan Tuhan. Aku hanya meminjam nama. FF ini murni buatanku dan FF ini aku persembahkan sebagai persembahan ulang tahun sang aktor, Xi Luhan.

_20 April 2022…_

_Seoul, South Korea_

"Baba… bangunlah. Ini sudah pagi. Ayolah, baba! Bangun!" Kata seorang bocah mungil berusia empat tahun itu. Ia sedang berusaha membangunkan ayahnya sekarang. Namun, yang dipanggil hanya melenguh pelan sambil menguap lebar. Ia baru tidur sekitar dua jam yang lalu akibat menonton pertandingan klub bola favoritnya, Manchester United. Meskipun masih mengantuk, ia mencoba untuk bangun.

"Baba, lihat! Tadi Ziyu membuat ini" Kata bocah kecil itu-Ziyu sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas yang dipenuhi dengan gambaran khas anak-anak. Di gambar itu terdapat satu orang lelaki dewasa, wanita dewasa, dan seorang anak kecil. Di bawah gambar tersebut terdapat kata: _Baba, mama, dan Ziyu. Ziyu menyayangi Baba dan Mama._

Luhan menatap gambar itu kemudian tersenyum haru. Anaknya, meskipun tak pernah melihat sosok ibunya, tapi dia tetap menyayangi ibunya. Ia hanya bisa melihat sosok ibunya dari foto-foto album milik ayahnya dan mengatakan ibunya sangat cantik dan imut.

"Wah, gambar Ziyu bagus sekali. Ini buat baba? Terima kasih, sayang. Baba mencintaimu" Kata Luhan sambil mencium kening anaknya.

"Baba, buatkan Ziyu sarapan. Ziyu lelah setelah membuat gambar itu sejak tadi" Kata Ziyu sembari cemberut.

"Ziyu jangan cemberut seperti itu, hm? Nanti imutnya hilang. Ziyu tunggu di ruang tengah, ya. Baba buatkan sarapan untuk kita berdua"

"Ya, Baba"

.

.

.

Pagi yang mendung menyelimuti kota Seoul. Awan hitam tebal tampak menyelimuti. Sepertinya akan hujan lebat dalam beberapa waktu dari sekarang. Tampak seorang ayah dan anak sedang menikmati hari santai mereka di ruang tengah. Sang anak sedang menonton kartun di televisi dan ayahnya sedang membaca buku. Hening. Hanya terdengar suara-suara dari televisi yang disertai celotehan Ziyu serta suara kertas yang halamannya terus dibalik oleh sang pembaca.

_**KRIINNGG…**_

Handphone Luhan berbunyi nyaring dari atas meja. Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya, tumben sekali mamanya menelpon?

"_Ni hao_, mama?" Kata Luhan membuka percakapan.

"Luhan? Selamat ulang tahun anakku. Semoga kau tetap menjadi ayah yang baik untuk Ziyu. Apa kau sangat betah di Korea sampai-sampai jarang menghubungiku?" Omel mamanya. Luhan lagi-lagi mengernyitkan dahinya. Mungkin efek begadang sehabis nonton bola sampai dinihari tadi membuat otak Luhan berjalan sedikit lebih lambat.

"Luhan? Kau masih di sana? Ziyu di mana? Dia baik-baik saja, kan? Mama merindukannya"

"Ah, ya mama. Terima kasih ucapannya. Ziyu ada di sampingku, dia sedang menonton kartun di televisi. Dia baik mama. Mama hendak berbicara dengannya?"

"Tidak. Biarkan saja dia menonton kartun. Omong-omong, kenapa kau jarang menelpon mama? Kau bersenang-senang di Korea rupanya. Bagaimana? Kau sudah bertemu dengan teman-temanmu di EXO?"

"Maafkan aku mama. Nanti aku akan lebih sering menghubungi mama. Mama tahu, kan? Sekarang aku sibuk mengurus bisnisku dengan Hwang _ahjussi_. Aku baru bertemu dengan Sehun beberapa hari yang lalu. Kalau dengan yang lain, belum. Mereka sangat sibuk sehingga sangat sulit membuat janji berkumpul bersama"

"Titipkan salam mama kepada teman-temanmu, ya. Terutama Sehun. Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun anakku…"

"Terima kasih mama…"

Telpon pun terputus. Bagus sekali. Gara-gara kurang tidur otakmu jadi sedikit agak lamban rupanya, Xi Luhan. Luhan pun mengetikkan sesuatu di _handphone_ nya. Mengirimkan pesan di LINE kepada seluruh member EXO untuk berusaha agar bisa berkumpul sore ini di café keluarga Chanyeol.

_Tao: Kebetulan sekali, ge. Aku sedang ada di Korea, menemani sepupuku yang sedang berlibur di sini. Ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang apa di Korea ge? Aku merindukan gege cantikku yang satu ini. Tolong bawa anakmu juga ya ge. Kata Sehun anakmu begitu lucu… _

_Luhan: Ya, Zitao! Aku tidak cantik. Aku itu manly! Tolong ingat itu! u,u_

_Chanyeol: Hei, bro. Kau di Korea? Sejak kapan? Teganya kau hyung tidak memberitahuku kalau kau di Korea *emot ngambek*. Bertemu di café ku? Ayo ^.^ Jam 4 sore ya. Oh iya. Saengil chukkae untukmu, hyung. _

_Xiumin: Akan kuusahakan ya, Lu ^^ Aku sedang berada di kantor. Mudah-mudahan hari ini tidak ada pekerjaan tambahan. Saengil chukkae, Lu. Kalau tidak Chanyeol yang mengucapkan terlebih dahulu, aku lupa hehe. Peace, Lu. Aku bercanda…_

_Baekhyun: Luhan hyuuuuuunnnggg :3 bogoshipo /peluukkk/ kita bertemu di café Chanyeol sore ini? Oke, lagipula hari ini sampai seminggu ke depan aku free. Istri dan anakku sedang berlibur di rumah orang tua istriku di Jepang kkkk~~ Sampai jumpa sore nanti hyung yang sedang berulang tahun ^^_

_Kai: Saengil chukkae hyung… Jangan-jangan hyung mengajak kami berkumpul bersama untuk merayakan ulang tahun hyung? Kau akan menraktir kami? Asiiikkk.. By the way, kalau Kyungsoo hyung datang, aku akan datang juga. Kyungsoo hyung… Bogoshipoooo :3_

_Kyungsoo: Dasar kkamjong -_- Aku pasti datang. Aku rindu dengan Luhan hyung, tau. Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu kan hyung? Apa kau masih cantik seperti dulu? Aaaaa aku benar-benar merindukanmu hyung :3_

_Kai: Kau tidak merindukan aku hyung? Hiks… Tega sekali… Aku sedih sekali. Huhuuu T.T_

_Kyungsoo: Aku tidak merindukanmu.. dan berhentilah bersikap drama. Bweekkk :p_

_Kai: Awas saja kau hyung -_- :'(_

_Chen: Uhuuukkk, ada yang lagi mesra-mesraan ya? Luhan hyung, mungkin aku sedikit terlambat untuk datang. Hari ini rumah sakit sedang banyak pasien. Aku tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan pekerjaan. Tidak apa kan kalau aku terlambat? Hehe, happy birthday hyung. Kau tidak mengharapkan kado dariku, kan? Hehehe.._

_Lay: Kebetulan sekali! Aku baru saja sampai di Korea. Besok lusa aku ada project musik bersama Rain. Sampai bertemu nanti sore, member semua. Aku kangen kalian. Sama Suho hyung jugaaaa… Suho hyung, kau datang kan? Ini aku sedang bersama Kris hyung. Tadi kami tak sengaja bertemu di pesawat dan duduk bersebelahan. Dia akan bekerja di Kedutaan Luar Negeri Amerika Serikat di Korea. Aku sudah mengatakan kalau Luhan hyung mengajak semua member untuk bertemu. Dia bilang 'iya'. Aku akan berangkat bersamanya. Sampai nanti semuanya ^^_

_Sehun: Luhan hyuuunggg :3 kau kemana saja? Aku merindukanmuuuu… Kemarin saat kita bertemu aku lupa meminta nomor handphonemu -_- untung saja kita berteman di LINE :3 Akan kuusahakan datang, Hyung. Haowen sedang sakit._

_Suho: Lay! Kau ada project musik bersama Rain? Wooaaahhh, daebak. Aku menunggu projectmu itu! Sampai jumpa di café Chanyeol ya, Lay ;) Luhan hyung, saengil chukkae. Bagaimana kalau kau kuberi hadiah mobil sport keluaran baru yang paling mahal itu, hyung? Haha.._

_Luhan: Semuanya harus datang yaaaaa ^^ Aku khusus mengundang kalian. Chanyeol sudah memesankan meja untuk kita semua! Hey leader-nim, kutunggu mobil sport keluaran terbaru itu! Jangan ingkar janji, oke? Kkkk~~ Haowen sakit, Sehunnie? Cepat sembuh, ya._

.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak sore. Luhan dan Ziyu sudah berada di café milik keluarga Chanyeol sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Chanyeol pun sudah menyambut Luhan dan Ziyu dan mengantar mereka ke ruangan yang sudah ia siapkan khusus di lantai dua. Ruangan yang memang sengaja disiapkan Chanyeol untuk merayakan ulang tahun Luhan sekaligus reuni dengan member EXO. EXO memang sudah bubar sejak dua tahun yang lalu karena kontrak kerja mereka sudah berakhir dan semua member berpencar dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Ada yang menjadi model, Songwriter, dokter, manajer perusahaan, produser televisi swasta, dan lain-lain.

"Chanyeol-_ah_, dia anakmu? _Neomu yeppeudaaa_. Siapa namamu, gadis kecil?" Tanya Luhan kepada seorang gadis kecil di samping Chanyeol.

"_Naneun_, Park Chan Ri _Imnida_. _Bangapseumnida ahjussi_" Kata gadis kecil itu membungkuk sopan.

"Namamu cantik, seperti orangnya. Oh, iya. Ini Ziyu. Bisakah kau mengajaknya bermain di sana?" Tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk arena bermain di ujung ruangan. Gadis itu mengangguk kemudian menarik lengan Ziyu untuk bermain bersama.

"Chanyeol-_ah_. Mereka tahu alamat café mu, kan? Kenapa mereka lama sekali" Kata Luhan sambil melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Lewat lima belas menit dari jadwal yang ia tetapkan.

"Mereka mungkin masih di jalan. Sabarlah, _Hyung_. Aku ke bawah sebentar. Aku akan menyuruh _waitress_ agar segera mengantarkan minumannya terlebih dahulu"

Beberapa menit berlalu, kini sudah hampir setengah jam mereka terlambat datang ke café. Kalau tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini, lebih baik tidak usah diadakan saja. Melelahkan. Ia bisa saja kembali berjalan-jalan ke daerah Myeongdong untuk berbelanja dan membelikan mama dan babanya buah tangan jika seandainya ia kembali ke Beijing.

Merasa bosan setengah mati, Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bermain _game_ di _handphone_nya. Chan Ri dan Ziyu masih asyik bermain berdua. Terdengar suara lumayan bising dari arah tangga yang berada di belakangnya. Luhan hanya acuh, 'mungkin para _waitress_ yang sedang membawakan minuman' batinnya.

_Saengil chukkahamnida…_

_Saengil chukkahamnida…_

_Saranghaneun uri Luhan hyung…_

_Saengil chukkahamnida…._

Luhan terkejut ketika mendengar suara beberapa orang _namja_ di belakangnya menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun. Ia balikkan tubuhnya dan terkejut ketika melihat teman-temannya, rekan satu grup dulu, memberikannya _surprise_ ulang tahun untuknya. Ia mengabsen satu per satu. Suho, Lay, Baekhyun, Tao, Kai, Chen, Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Chanyeol, dan Kris… Luhan terdiam, satu orang tidak ada. _Dongsaeng_ tersayangnya, Sehun.

"_Waeyo_, _hyung_?" Tanya Kai sambil membawa kue ulang tahun bergambar rusa dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Luhan menggeleng.

"Kau mencari Sehun? Dia tidak datang, _hyung_. Dia meminta maaf padamu. Dia kan tadi sudah bilang di Line kalau Haowen sedang sakit. Jadi dia lebih fokus mengurus Haowen dulu" Kata Lay. Semuanya sudah duduk di bangku masing-masing.

"Ya sudahlah tak apa. Nanti aku dan Ziyu yang akan datang ke rumahnya setelah acara ini"

"Tak usah cemberut begitu, _hyung_. Kalau kau bersikap seperti itu juga Sehun tak akan datang ke sini. Lagipula kalau kau cemberut begitu, kau semakin cantik" Celetuk Chen yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan telak di dahinya.

"_Ya_! _Hyung_! _Appo_…" sungut Chen sambil mengelus pelan dahinya.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau aku itu _manly_! Berhenti mengatakan 'kata' itu atau kalian semua kutendang satu per satu!" Omel Luhan yang langsung disambut seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa keras. Ziyu yang mendengar gelak tawa dari teman ayahnya itu pun langsung menghampiri Luhan disusul oleh Chan Ri yang menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Baba…"

"_Aigoo_. Ini Ziyu, _ge_? Halo, Ziyu. Nama _ahjussi_ Huang Zi Tao. Kau bisa memanggilku Zizi uncle" Kata Tao sambil berlutut menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Ziyu. Kris bergidik mendengarnya. Bukan apa, kalian tahu sendiri, kan? Wajah Tao yang mungkin rada sangar, sangat tidak cocok melakukan _aegyo_. Apalagi melakukan _aegyo_ itu kepada anak kecil -_-.

"Zitao-_ie_, jangan bertingkah imut seperti itu, kau membuatku geli" Kata Kris yang disambut kekehan yang lain.

"_Gege_. Kau menyebalkan sekali, aish"

"Halo, Zizi uncle. Halo uncle semua. Salam kenal. Hehe" Kata Ziyu tersenyum geli. Teman-teman ayahnya sangat lucu, membuatnya betah berbincang-bincang dengan mereka. Chen, Kai, Tao, dan Baekhyun tak hentinya mencubit pipi Ziyu dan memberinya permen.

"Baba, Sehun _ahjussi_ ada di mana? Apa Sehun _ahjussi_ tidak datang? Aku juga rindu dengan Haowen _hyung_" Tanya Ziyu kepada Luhan.

"Haowen hyung sedang sakit. Makanya mereka tidak datang. Masih ada teman baba yang lain kan yang mau main dengan Ziyu? Ada Chan Ri juga" Kata Luhan menenangkan Ziyu.

"Tapi, rasanya kurang lengkap baba.."

"Aku di sini _hyung_…"

Luhan terkejut mendengar suara seseorang yang menyahut. Dia menoleh ke belakang, dan terkejut melihat Sehun dan Haowen ada di sana. Bahkan Haowen terlihat baik-baik saja. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia sedang sakit. Apa jangan-jangan?

"Sehun, kau membohongiku, huh?"

"_Mwo_? _Aniya_, _hyung_. Aku hanya… aku hanya…"

"Hanya apa? Bicaralah yang benar" Luhan mulai kesal karena Sehun tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, bahkan Haowen pun takut melihat Luhan mengomel seperti itu.

"_Surprise_!" Sehun menepuk kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum. Luhan melongo. Tidak paham dengan maksud Sehun.

"_Mwo_? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan dengan pura-pura tidak dapat ke sini gara-gara Haowen sedang sakit. Seharusnya aku datang bersama mereka. Tapi…" Sehun berujar sambil melirik seluruh member kemudian menatap Luhan yang menatap dirinya untuk memberikan penjelasan.

"Tadi mobilnya mogok. Baru setelah lima belas menit kuperbaiki sedikit, mobilnya sudah sembuh. _Mianhae hyung_" Cengir Sehun.

"Aissh. Dasar kau ini. sudahlah" Kata Luhan sambil duduk di kursinya kembali. Ia meminum cola float yang sedari tadi berada di meja dengan rakus. Sehun pun duduk di kursi tepat di seberang Luhan. Haowen pun sudah pergi menyusul Ziyu dan Chan Ri ke arena bermain, meninggalkan ayahnya berbincang-bincang dengan temannya.

"_Saengil chukkae_, Luhannie _hyung_. _Saranghae bbuing_" Ucap Sehun sambil ber_aegyo_.

"Sehun-_ah_. Sadar umur, kau sudah dewasa, sudah tidak pantas melakukan _aegyo_ lagi. Kkkk~" Sahut Suho sambil tertawa.

"Tapi aku paling muda di antara kalian semua. Wajar saja kalau _maknae_ melakukan _aegyo_ kepada _hyung_nya. Bilang saja kau iri, _hyung. _Dasar tua" Kata Sehun sambil meninju pelan Suho yang memang duduk di sebelah kirinya.

"Huh? Kau ini. Untuk apa aku iri? Dan apa tadi kau bilang? Tua? Ck, dasar _maknae evil_"

"Sudahlah. Kita mulai saja acara makan-makannya. Mumpung Luhan _hyung_ menraktir kitaaaaa" Kata Kyungsoo bersemangat ketika para waitress mulai meletakkan hidangan untuk mereka.

.

.

.

Acara berakhir ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan berjanji akan sering-sering bertemu lagi, mereka akhirnya pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Luhan menghampiri mobilnya dan meletakkan Ziyu yang sedari tadi tertidur di gendongannya di bangku penumpang. Setelah itu, ia duduk di bangku pengemudi dan mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumahnya.

Setelah membaringkan Ziyu di kamarnya, Luhan pun masuk ke kamarnya. Ketika ia hendak mandi, _handphone_ yang berada di saku celananya bergetar. Luhan mengambil handphone nya kemudian mengernyit bingung. Ada apa Sehun menelponnya?

"_Yeoboseyo_? Ada apa, Sehunnie?"

"_Saengil chukkae hyung_. Maaf, aku membuatmu kesal tadi sore. Aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan. Kau tak marah kan, _hyung_?"

"Terima kasih. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak marah, Sehunnie. Terima kasih kejutannya"

"Tapi, _hyung_. Tak apa kan aku tidak memberikanmu kado? Aku tidak tahu harus membelikanmu apa"

"_Gwaenchana_. Bertemu denganmu dan member lain itu sudah menjadi kado terbaik untukku. Kau tak usah begitu"

"_Ne_, _hyung_. Kututup telponnya. Maaf mengganggu waktu istirahatmu. Selamat malam, _hyung_"

"Selamat malam, Sehunnie…"

"_Hyung_?"

"_Ne_? Ada apa lagi?"

"_Saranghae_, _hyung_…"

"_Nado saranghae_, Sehunnie…"

END

Bagaimana? Maaf kalo _ending_nya tidak memuaskan -_- Aku males bikin ff yang baru, soalnya otak aku lagi males mikir sehabis UN kemarin -_- Semoga kalian senang yaaaa~~~

Oh iya, bagi yang kemaren nungguin Chapter 1 Dandelion, harap bersabar ya. Dandelion sedang dalam proses. Banyak FF yang aku bikin belum selesai gara-gara aku terlalu fokus sama UN kemarin. Jadi sekarang mumpung sudah libur, aku ngebut nulisnya untuk dipublish secepatnya. Harap bersabar ya semuaaa~~~

Thankseu yang udah baca Miracles In April Semoga HunHan shipper suka yaaa~~ Tunggu FF HunHan berikutnya yaaa .

Tolong kasih review di kolom review ^^


End file.
